1. Technical Field
The various embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to portable terminals, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a video call in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of technologies related to portable terminals, a type of portable terminal, “smart phones” came into being. The smart phone provides advanced functions in addition to personal computer (PC)-like functions. For example, the smart phone may run various applications, including e-mail, Internet, e-book functions, etc. In particular, the portable terminal may provide a video call function which transmits or receives and transmits not only the voice, but also the image of the other party. In general, the portable terminal is typically equipped with one or more cameras and may use them to generate a plurality of respective image data. The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.